


切刚/cha刚 abo无题

by Shaylyn



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaylyn/pseuds/Shaylyn
Summary: 甜品香气的刚和雨水气息的chase哪个女孩子能拒绝甜品的香气呢结果没想到roimuld也不能（





	1. Chapter 1

我的大脑有点混乱，但还是很快地理解了现状。

所以这家伙为什么会伏在我的胸口？

……好像是我先伸出的手。

前因后果都已经不太清晰了，大家好像都已经回去了。  
我今晚可能喝得有点多。  
不过这家伙也没好到哪里去。

“阿嚏——”  
衣领似乎有些大，冷风卷过我的胸口，还带出了一丝好闻的气味。

怎么样？好闻吧！  
我有些得意。

不对，这不就像是我在诱惑他一样了吗？

但是roidmude能感受到信息素吗？

“阿嚏——”  
好冷。  
总之还是先回家吧。

希望这家伙不会偷偷告诉姐姐我住在这里。  
我一只手艰难地摸索着公寓的钥匙。  
幸好我喝得没有那么多，至少现在随着神志逐渐清晰，我的思维也不再断断续续了。

“并不是什么很大的住所，你今晚就睡在地上吧！”

我不太能看清楚他的表情——看不看得清都没什么意义，毕竟这家伙从来都没有表情。  
我想要去开灯，却被这家伙抓住了。  
“干什么？”  
“刚……”他的声音与平日有些不同，但又说不上来是有什么不同——不如说整个气氛似乎都有点不太对劲。  
“嗯？”我的声音也被这奇怪的气氛带得有些奇怪了起来。  
“刚的身上……好甜。”  
他朝我扑了过来。  
就算是我，在这种情况下也不可能不慌张。  
“你你你要做什么！”  
回答我的只有沉默。  
“什么嘛！就是个普通的醉鬼！”  
这家伙衣服上毫无用处的装饰品硌得我有些疼。  
还真是毫不客气地把我当垫子了。

我当然不可能就这样入睡，在一脚把这个醉鬼踢到地板上之后，我给他盖了条毯子。  
他蹭了蹭我的手。  
“不满吗？感恩戴德地接受吧！让你进我的房间已经是很大的恩惠了！”  
我抽回手，爬回自己的床上倒头就睡。

“下雨了？”  
有雨水的味道在房间里蔓延。  
身上异样的温度让我警觉了起来。  
我没有开窗，外面也没有下雨。  
温热的呼吸打在我的脖颈上。  
似乎有些不妙。

“chase……？”我试探性地唤道。  
环在腰上的手又收紧了。  
“不是跟你说了让你睡在地板上吗？”这个姿势让我有些尴尬。  
“但是，这里很甜。”依旧是醉鬼的声音。  
“所以说……你这是性骚扰啊！”我一脚把他蹬开，这一次并没有脚下留情。  
我坐了起来，想起床找根绳子把这个醉鬼绑住。  
不知道是不是刚才那一脚太用力了，我竟然在站起来的一瞬间就瘫了下去。  
该说不愧是假面骑士吗？即使是醉鬼状态也稳稳地接住了我。  
“谢、谢谢。”  
“不、不客气。”  
气氛空前的尴尬。  
即使是我也能察觉到室内开始异样的气味。  
“……chase……以防万一，我先问一下……roidmude有第三性征的分化吗？”  
他歪了歪头，好像在努力思考，然后缓缓地吐出一个字：  
“有。”  
“那……你是……”  
“alpha。”  
这次没有思考。  
最糟糕的情况出现了。  
虽然很想吐槽他为什么不早说，不过不用问也能想象的到他会用那毫无起伏的声音回答“因为没人问过我。”  
我只好扶着额头叹气。  
“那……你知不知道alpha和omega……”  
“人类的规矩我还是明白的。”  
意料之中的回答。  
“我对信息素很钝感……因为是这么设计的。”  
他低着头，像个犯了错的孩子。  
“但是……刚很甜……一直都能闻到……”  
这样直白的性骚扰反倒让我说不出话了。  
尤其是我现在还坐在他怀里。  
这怎么看都很不妙啊。  
“你……”  
能放开我吗？  
我还没能说出口，就被阻止了。  
还是被对方用嘴唇。  
我一直以为我会和漂亮的alpha大姐姐在一起。  
真是浪费了我这张帅脸。

——————————————————————————

chase视角：

今天去了特状课的庆功宴，雾子和进之介订婚了，刚似乎很开心。

但是他是不是喝得太多了？

过多摄入酒精对人类的身体不太好，但是我是没问题的。

所以我帮他把酒喝了。

他好像很不开心。

酒精真的厉害……roidmude竟然也会有醉酒的感觉。

为什么刚会不开心呢？我明明只是想为他好。

大家都回去了。

这种感觉是什么呢？

多希望刚也能对我笑啊。

嗯？

刚轻轻抱住了我。

他在揉我的头，是把我当作小猫了吗？

“不要失落了。”刚说。

失落……吗？

对了，人类失落的时候确实也会这样。

我像个人类一样把头靠在刚的胸前。

有一点香甜的气息钻入我的鼻腔。

真暖和啊……人类。

要是我也能成为人类就好了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小短车

带着酒气的吻在诗岛刚的口腔内掠夺着，甜腻的香气被肆意散发的雨水气味覆盖，诗岛刚推拒的手逐渐无力，颇有几分欲拒还迎的意味。chase的气味瞬间充满了整个房间，像它的主人一样宣示着主权。  
“放开……”诗岛刚恶狠狠的话语到了嘴边却变成了暧昧的语调。  
对于诗岛刚毫无威胁性的警告，chase充耳不闻。他调整了一下自己的姿势，让怀中的人坐靠在自己的身上。白皙的后颈暴露在chase的视线中，诗岛刚发出甜味的腺体在焦糖色头发的衬托下，显得更加诱人。  
没有人会拒绝送到嘴边的美食，chase像品尝甜点一样咬了上去，并用舌头轻轻舔弄着诗岛刚的腺体。  
“啊！”  
怀中的人颤抖着发出一声惊叫，身子一下子软了下来。chase解开诗岛刚上身的衣物，不安分的手在诗岛刚的腰部游走。软硬适中的触感不像其他的omega那么纤细，却也没有男子的粗壮感。诗岛刚感觉chase的信息素仿佛从指尖渗入了皮肤，被对方触碰到的地方一层一层地发着烫。  
chase松开了咬在脖子上的牙齿，转而顺着肩膀一步步向下啃咬。  
“已经……哈……够了吧……你是狗吗……”  
怀中的人很明显有些不耐烦了。  
“抱歉，因为看上去很好吃。”  
“哈？”诗岛刚正准备吐槽，却突然被握住了要害，变了调的尾音提醒他现在还是少说话为妙。  
chase没怎么费力就将诗岛刚碍事的睡裤完全褪去，温热的手掌抚上诗岛刚半勃的性器笨拙地套弄着。本能驱使着诗岛刚向身前的alpha靠近，他身后用于承欢的器官一张一翕，似乎在叫嚣着不满。无力反抗的感觉糟糕至极，诗岛刚气愤地在chase的肩膀上狠狠咬了一口。  
“刚……？”  
“闭嘴……要做就……快点……”  
chase松开了诗岛刚的性器，转而将手指探入对方的臀缝，回应他的只有几声甜腻的闷哼。诗岛刚的两腿间早已是一片潮湿，探入臀缝的手指上传来温热的触感。随着手指的深入，柔软的肠壁贪婪地吮吸着，发出羞耻的水声。  
淫靡的水声刺激着chase加快手上的动作，omega的天性让平日坚强自负的少年变得柔软，他只是伏在chase的肩上轻轻呜咽着，任由对方的手指在自己体内搅拌。一阵天旋地转，他被alpha按在了地上，只觉得似乎有硬物正抵着自己的后穴。  
“我要进来了，刚。”  
被按在地上的人迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声。  
毫无经验的alpha粗暴地将自己的性器完全插入omega的后穴，突如其来的疼痛让诗岛刚开始蛮横地挣扎。chase一边死死地按住诗岛刚的腰，一边轻轻吻着诗岛刚的腺体，信息素的浸入带来的快感让诗岛刚的身体逐渐放松下来。还未等诗岛刚缓过来，chase便将性器微微抽出，又再次狠狠地插了进去，激烈的撞击让诗岛刚的身体一阵痉挛，后穴不断分泌的液体却与理智背道而驰。并不通晓人事的roidmude在诗岛刚的体内横冲直撞，狭窄的甬道一次次被强硬地挤开，艰难地吞吐着chase的性器，疼痛与快感并行，刺激着诗岛刚的每一寸神经。  
过于激烈的活塞运动早已超出了诗岛刚的承受范围，理智似乎也随着汗水一点点地蒸发。诗岛刚死死地咬着毯子，却还是难以抑制地哽咽出声。  
“啊、啊……chase……”  
chase将手伸向了诗岛刚前端早已勃起的性器上，随着撞击的频率套弄着。前后夹击的快感让诗岛刚的脑袋里一片空白，逐渐加快的喘息声回荡在室内。在一阵颤抖后，诗岛刚整个人都瘫在了地上——他射了。  
诗岛刚逐渐回过神来，被roidmude按在地上操的羞耻感占据了他的大脑，他试图挣开压在身上的桎梏，却被按得更紧了。  
“拔出去……”  
“可是我还没……”  
“开什么玩笑！我最讨厌你这家伙了！我才不要管你……啊！”诗岛刚十分气恼地想要转过身，仍留在他体内的性器却随着他的移动擦过了敏感点，带出了一声惊叫。  
“可是刚的信息素并不排斥我……”chase在诗岛刚的体内抽动了一下，似乎在向他展示他们良好的相性。  
“嗯啊……所以说……”  
诗岛刚想要张口再说些什么，却被对方的动作打断。chase狠狠地将性器插入到前所未有的深度，这一下让诗岛刚整个人又颤抖着瘫软了下去。  
“不要……哈……啊……”  
所有的话语到了嘴边都变成了微弱的气音。  
chase将诗岛刚的身子翻了过来，抬起他因为发软而无力反抗的双腿，掐在腿弯处的手太过用力，让那片白皙的皮肤有些发红。他看见诗岛刚脸上泛着异样的潮红，眼角还留着水痕，几缕焦糖色的头发因汗水而粘在额前，垂下的睫毛随着身体被一阵阵的抽插而微微颤抖。诗岛刚的眼睛失了焦，与平日大相径庭的神情让人不由得想将这个香甜的omega占为己有。chase只是遵循着alpha的直觉行动，一下一下不间断地撞击，用roidmude最不缺的体能弥补技巧上的空缺。  
omega的生殖道在高潮后便略微张开，诗岛刚颤抖着，感受着chase的性器一次次擦过柔软的道口，难耐的快感又一次将他先前恢复没多少的力气抽干。  
“好难受……”  
听见诗岛刚微弱的哀鸣，chase松开了掐着诗岛刚两腿的手，停下了自己的动作，试图将性器拔出。  
“不要……”诗岛刚的手臂挡在脸上，看不清神情。  
本就不怎么了解人情世故的chase有些手足无措，在完全停止动作之后，他明显地感觉到诗岛刚的后穴正贪婪地吮吸着自己的性器——他不知道这究竟是omega的本能在作祟，还是诗岛刚本意如此，一种五味杂陈的情感涌上了心头。chase将诗岛刚温柔地抱起，抽插的动作也逐渐变慢，生殖道被一点点地顶弄开来，每一次都深入到前所未有的深度。诗岛刚感觉体内似乎有什么东西在膨胀，意识到即将发生的事情，他有些气急败坏地抓挠着chase的背，颤颤巍巍的抗议声里还带着些哭腔。  
“不要……”  
chase在他的体内成结，哄诱似的亲吻着诗岛刚脖颈上的腺体。在漫长的射精后，诗岛刚感觉自己的身体完全被alpha的精液占据，空气中的信息素彼此交融。随着性器拔出，白色的液体从发红的穴口流出，沿着诗岛刚细白的大腿留下一道痕迹。在两人都恢复了一段时间后，chase把瘫软在怀中的诗岛刚拦腰抱起。  
“啊！你干什么！”  
“帮你洗澡。”  
roidmude又恢复了往常平静而又僵硬的声音，无视了诗岛刚种种要打爆他的核心的威胁，径直将他抱进了浴室。  
“这件事，还有我住在这里这件事，都不准和姐姐说！”  
“嗯。”  
“刚。”  
“干什么！”  
“‘不要’是什么意思？”  
“闭嘴！“


End file.
